Story Idea Encyclopedia: H for HHTYD and Harry Potter
by Mors de Silva Caelum
Summary: This is part of the Story Idea Encyclopedia Series I plan on publishing. There will probably three to four chapters for each idea. If I come up with any more then I'll publish it as an independent story. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. THIS IS UNEDITED. I will edit it after I lose my muse-or if I ever regain it.
1. Harry reborn as Hiccup: Chapter 1

**Story Idea Encyclopedia:**

**H for How To Train Your Dragon **

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR HARRY POTTER IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: A series of Ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption. permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique

* * *

Story Idea #1: **Harry is reborn as Hiccup** in the HTTYD dimension

"The very moment Harry Potter closed his eyes for the last time in his world, Hiccup the third took in his first breath of life in another."

* * *

Harry stumbled as he struggled weakly to hold himself upright, hand shaking against the ruined wall. He leaned against said wall before he slid down with a frustrated huff.

He breathed shakily, blood trickling down from his mouth. He swallowed heavily, fighting the impulse to throw up the nonexistent contents of his stomach.

The wizard released a hollow laugh, coughing. _Look at me_, Harry thought bitterly. _I, the boy-who-lived, dying from mere magical exhaustion_.

He was dying. He felt it, his magic (what remained of it at least) felt it, the surrounding witches and wizards felt it, and, dammit, even Mr. Filch could sense. His weakening magic swirled inside him, all around him, panicking as it tried its best to comfort him.

Harry knew it was no use, though. The killing curse Voldemort had shot at him in the forbidden forest had made a hole in his magic, causing the surrounding environment to gradually, but surely, suck away his magic like a vacuum.

Once upon a several lifetimes ago, when life used to be so much simpler - but not simple, oh no, never simple - Harry had always feared that he would die at the hands of the Dursleys, forgotten in a small room, starving to death

Thankfully, it didn't happen.

Then, he thought, that he would die at the hands of Voldemort. At the time, he had been so unbelievable tired, so no one could really blame him for his undesirable pessimism

It didn't happen, either - at least, not in the way Harry had expected.

He closed his eyes when the air around him became heavy. At the end, he had gotten no chance to die of old age, like any other lucky person, but at least he could die being surrounded by dear friends and near-family.

It was peaceful, finally calm.

Harry looked up at the faces of all the people surrounding him. No one had made a sound for the last five minutes. Instead they were all sobbing silently, tears running down their cheeks, both of that of girls and boys. There was around a seven meter radius between him and the others, as no one dared to get anymore closer to him, though they all looked like they would want nothing more than to crowd around him. _They must have finally stopped panicking_, Harry thought wryly, Huh. It felt strange. He had never heard the great Hall this quiet since the time Cedric died. _Death really does have a way with people_. Harry looked bright yellow-orange sky, already symbolizing the coming of the new sun. Harry sighed. I guess I better leave this world with a few words of Farewell. _Its the least- and most, really- I can do for them right now_.

"I know that if we all try..." Harry continued as loudly as he could in the nearly silent ruins, "we'll be able to makes things right and good... This world really is such beautiful place, guys... This is our second chance... Let's start at ground zero again... let's start at a time before all this pure blood, muggle blood and half breed nonsense ever occurred to us... lets go back to the time when we considered ourselves as just 'Human.' Let's go back to when we didn't care if someone was a muggle, magical, giant, werewolf, Dark, Light, Gypsy, mermaid, vampire, troll, whatever! Let's go back to where the only divisions in life was reality and dreams! No, let's go to the beginning of time!

"I know that not everyone can get along. I know that there are people we can never truly forgive! I'm not asking you to follow Dumbledore, because Dumbledore was a fool! He was the reason why we nearly lost both wars! No, all I ask of you is to be fair! DON'T MINDLESSLY THROW SUSPECTS IN AZKABAN! DON'T PUNISH, HURT OR DISCRIMINATE PEOPLE BASED ON THINGS HEY CAN'T CONTROL! BRING TOGETHER HOGWARTS UNDER ONE BANNER! DESTROY THE HOUSE SYSTEM THAT HAS CREATED SO MANY PROBLEMS IN OUR WORLD! PLEASE, DON'T FORCE PEOPLE TO FEEL INSIGNIFICANT AND HATEFUL TOWARDS THE LIGHT!

SHOW THEM ALL THAT YOU CARE, THAT YOU WANT TO BE BY THEIR SIDE! SHOW THE DARK SIDE THAT THE LIGHT WON'T HURT THEM FOR WHO THEY ARE, BUT WHERE THEIR HEART ARE, THAT WE WON'T PUSH THEM AWAY!

PLEASE! DON'T LET THIS WAR HAPPEN AGAIN! CARE FOR ALL THE CHILDREN IN THIS WORLD FOR THEY ARE OUR PRECIUS FUTURE.

With the last of his strength, Harry screamed into the open, empty air:

"**THIS WAR- IS OVER**!"

Multiple cheers and screams were heard around the young savior as he slumped against the wall, happy that he could help cheer them all up. He heard multiple people promising him that they would help build a brighter future, in which everyone would be accepted.

He heard Hermione promise to make sure that cases like Sirius never happened again.

He Percy promise to become the Minister of Magic to bring an end to the rampaging corruption.

He heard Ginny and Luna call out to him, saying that they would become teachers and actually _do_ something about the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry.

Neville shouted that he would do his best to help find bully and abuse victims and prevent them from going down the "evil" path.

Harry slowly found his hearing slipping away as the voices continued to rise to the heavens.

_The sky_, Harry thought with a smile, his eyes open for all the heavens to see, _really is gorgeous_.

And so, as young Harry Potters' story comes to an end...

* * *

the Tales of Hadrian "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock begins, anew!

* * *

*Harry/Hiccup's POV*

I sighed as I looked out towards the sea. It was way after midnight, but I was still sitting the edge of the docks of Berks, swinging my legs

I guess you are wondering why I'm here. I think its better if I started at the beginning.

My name is Hadrian Horrendous Haddock. I was born on February 29th, XXXX (1), but my family would usually celebrate my birthday on March 1st, which, I suppose, is better, since I wouldn't have wanted to have been able to only celebrate my birthday once every four years.

I'm thin and scrawny and am really clumsy (2), but I'm slowly getting better. I have wavy Raven hair that is cut short (same hair length as Hiccup in the movie) and brilliant green eyes. My favorite hobbies are fishing, camping, drawing, reading and exploring, and I can almost always be seen half of the time wandering through the forest drawing whatever I think as interesting in a special journal (3) which I made myself (though I had some help from Gobber, the smithy, in making the cover).

I'm the son of the proud and honorable Viking, Stoick Haddock, who was the chief of the village of Berk, located on the Barbaric Archipelago. I am also the son of the feisty, brave and brilliant Valhallarama Valka Haddock, the second strongest Viking in all of Berk.

Unbelievable, isn't it? That a young, weak boy like myself has parents like that?

Well, it wasn't really my fault. I was just born with a weaker body, that's all. I know that I won't grow up to be skin-and-bones, though, just as long as I eat a special diet I had come up. Of course, I'll _never_ be able to become as bulky as my dad, but, at least have more fat and muscle on me.

Besides, I'm just five years old. I have a lot of time to grow. Unfortunately, this thinking doesn't really stop the other kids my age from picking on me and the adults from sighing in disappointment whenever they see me. I'm a "Worthless Fish Stick," after all. Already, my cousin, Snotlout, who is the same age as me, can lift medium sized rocks, half his height! I was seen as such a disappointment that other people had begun calling me a "Hiccup," since I was a Hiccup in the Viking fold. A Hiccup who didn't have anything of interest.

Even my own father had called me that by accident, but it really wasn't his fault, either. It wasn't as if anyone less than a God can choose how a child was going be born like. I know for a fact that mother wouldn't have agreed with me. But why should I care? She had been missing at sea for two years now, presumably dead. Don't get me wrong, I really love my mother and I sometimes wish she was here to tell me that I am worthwhile (it gets tiring listening to how much people see me as a disappointment, day in and day out). I would do anything if she could just come home. But trying to follow my imaginary mother's advice would just delude me from the truth: No one likes me.

However, I _do_ have a secret, a huge secret that I can't risk letting anyone know about, lest I want them to kill me.

I'm a wizard.

And not any ordinary one, either. I am the reincarnation of Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, The Man who Conquered, the Chosen One, Gryffindor golden Boy, Quidditch nut, etc. I'm quite sure that all of you already know everything there is to know about me, so I won't bore you with the details. All you need to knowis that I died from magical exhaustion before being reborn in a different world that was still in the Viking Era. The End.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Next time: Harry/Hiccup becomes friend with Ruffnut

* * *

(1) It was a leap year. That really is Hiccup's birthday

(2) Harry has to get used to being in a new body

(3) He used wandless magic to place a permanent extension charm to make an endless supply of paper in the journal. The journal is looked to his own magical signature, so only he could open it.


	2. Modern Version of HHTYD: Chapter 1

**Story Idea Encyclopedia:**

**H for How To Train Your Dragon **

* * *

I hope this chapter isn't depressing to you guys.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR HARRY POTTER IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: A series of Ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption. permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique

* * *

Story Idea #2: **Modern Magical Version of HHTYD**: Modern AU. Viking Bashing

A twist in the usual Harry-is-neglected-by-his-family story.

* * *

*MYTH*

Long, long time ago, in a age forgotten to the stream of time, there was once a village which lived in Harmony with that of the dragons. The head of this village was the Haddock family, or should we say, a very small branch of it. The Haddock family, in truth, had many roots around the Barbaric Archipelago, which was where the small village resided in. Unfortunately, little is known about this little village, no not even its name, as it was long ago vanquished into the fires of hatred and disgust held by the neighboring Haddocks. You might ask why such a thing happen. It obvious really. The Haddocks are Vikings, and to True Vikings, Dragons are meant to be killed, not kept as pets. So, to make sure the "infection" did not spread, the village was annihilated from both life and memory...

* * *

*1979* Haddock Imperial Mansion, Location Unknown*

Grimbeard sighed tiredly as he leaned back into his plush, velvet-red chair, his eyes troubled as he looked upon the map spread out in front of him.

His name was Grimbeard Ghastly Haddock, head of the famous Haddock family and, currently, the strongest man in the whole family.

The Haddock Family was a family noble and old. The name of said family was Haddock, a name that can be traced well into the Viking Era more than 2000 years ago.

For generations, the family had produced great fighters and businessmen. Fighter would range from Policemen, firefighters, wrestlers, kendo, fencing and many more. Businessmen were just as the name implied.

Many Haddocks in the fighting division in the family competed in tournaments to win big was because of this that the Haddock name was so well known, feared, admired and respected by many people around the globe. This was mainly for the Haddock's intimidating strength, generous donations to desperate and selfless causes, and large money wells, respectively.

Unfortunately, Haddocks tended to also be short tempered and, thus, easily provoked when annoyed or angered, leading the family to have many enemies of their own.

And _that_ led to the Family Enclosure Act and Tree System Act, both proposed and enforced by Grimbeard himself. Essentially, it broke the family down into branches based on the region they live in and the profession they followed. (1)

In addition to that, the Haddocks lived in groups with the people they are most closely related in medium sized mansions scattered all over the world. This, he believed, would make it more difficult for their enemies to kill them off.

It also allowed family members watch each other closely and make sure no "unsavory" (2) blood came into the Haddock name.

Anyways, Grimbeard was currently dealing with a dilemma. One of his prodigies, Stoick Haddock, had asked for permission to marry an outsider. Usually, Grimbeard would have immediately refused and threatened the lad with exile from the family. He was about to do that too had he not heard what _exactly_ the woman's name was.

Valka "Val" Emersyn, granddaughter of Richard Emersyn, the only outsider known to man that had _ever_ been able to gain the respect of Grimbeard. Richard and Grimbeard had met in a wrestling arena many years back. Richard had been very close to beaing Grimbeard. However, Grimbeard had managed to pull out in the end.

Grimbeard had expected the man to be angry or even disappointed with his loss. But no. Instead, as soon as he was able the stand, he made his way over to Grimbeard and held out his hand, grinning as he said" "Thanks for the match! It was fun, even if I did lose!" He didn't have a flicker of hate and anger in his eyes and he looked as if he genuinely looked as if he had enjoyed the match. From that day on, Grimbeard had always held a degree of respect for the man.

And _that_ was what put himin a fix.

He respected the girl's grandfather, but he couldn't allow outsiders into the family without putting them through the "test" to see if they were worthy (3), and in order to take the test, the girl had to have three other Haddock members from the same family vouch for her. However, Emersyn had only two such Vouchers: Stoick and Gobber Haddock.

On the other hand, Grimbeard _knew_ Stoick. He wouldn't have chosen any young whelp off the streets if she wasn't worthy to become part of the family.

Grimbeard sighed. _Oh, why not? I'll give her a chance to take the test and prove herself. Its the least I can do for Richard_...

* * *

*1980, Ireland, Hospital #1*

Stoick sighed frustrated as he paced in front of the ER.

Stoick Colossus Haddock, otherwise known in his family as "Stoick the Vast," was the sub head of the Haddock family and ran the Haddock Viking branch in Ireland which only contain one mansion. This was because many other members preferred areas where there was a lot of more empty space, such as the Americas or Africa. (4)

His wife, Val, was about to have her baby. Now, when a husband and soon-to-be-father learns that his first son was about to be born in just a few minutes, he would be jumping up and down in excitement and anticipation. But not Stoick, oh no, Stoick had a lot of other things to worry about.

You see, Val was an outsider. Outsiders are usually not welcome into the Haddock family, since the Haddocks believed that all outsiders were too weak compared to them. And since there were just so many family members around the globe that they can marry one another as long as they were separated by at least five relatives.

He knew that Grimbeard approved of her, but the only reason why he even gave Val the chance was because of her Grandfather and nothing else.

Grimbeard had approved of her due her strength and sturdiness, meaning that he viewed Val as one of the right types... at least until he learned of her chosen ideals and profession.

You see, Val worked as a doctor and part time therapist for a children's hospital where she would help little children who were suffering from disease and injuries, both physical and mental. She, too, was as strong as the other members of the family, but she condoned fighting, unless it was in defense, an idea which repulse the old head of the family.

Despite this, though, Grimbeard had pushed his personal dislikes aside and had welcomed Val to the family.

But that didn't mean Val was safe, yet.

Stoick didn't have the heart to tell Val this, but if the boy was born weak or was still weak by his fifteenth birthday, then Grimbeard would kick both the boy and the mother to the streets and bring untold of shame to the Ireland branch of Haddock.

Stoick knew, of course, that judging a person based on something they couldn't control. But that was the way the Haddock family ran. All he could do was beg to the heavens to be given a strong young lad...

* * *

*Year 1982, Ireland Branch Mansion, Ireland*

(Hiccup's POV)

Hi, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I'm skinny, scrawny and underweight, but I'm also very stubborn and smart. I'm just two years old, yet I'm already aware of the world around me.

I live with my mommy, daddy, uncles, aunties and cousins, but I have no brothers and sisters, and I'm the youngest one out of them all. My whole family lives together in a big home that's always loud and bright.

My daddy's name is Stoick and my mommy's name is Val. My cousins are Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snoutlout, Fishlegs and Astrid. My aunts' and uncles' names are too hard to remember, but I think Snoutlout's daddy is named Spitelout.

I don't like my aunties, uncles and cousins a lot, though. Snoutlout is always picking on me, just like Astrid is always calls me weak, while Ruffnut would poke me and pinch me a lot. However, my aunties and uncles never try stopping them, and Daddy just laughs. I cry when ever they do that, but not because it hurts, but because most of my family doesn't care about me- NOT including mommy.

When the others are being mean to me, mommy will pick me up and scold the others for making me sad.

My most favorite person in the world is my mommy. She's like me I can tell, or may be its I'm like her. No one besides Daddy and Uncle Gobby likes us really much. They sometimes act like we aren't a family. This makes me sad a lot, but my mommy would just hold me tighter and tell me that she will always love me and will always be here for me. It makes me happy to here my mommy's voice and to here her tell me she loves me, because I don't think anyone else does.

(5)

(End of Hiccup POV)

* * *

*Year 1983, Ireland Graveyard #1, Ireland*

(Third Person Limited, Stoick)

_Val's gone_.

Stoick looked unbelievingly at the marble headstone into of him, Hiccup tightly holding the bigger man's finger in his small, tiny hand. Hiccup was crying silently.

_She's dead_. Stoick thought numbly, again, staring at the smooth marble.

He couldn't scream.

He couldn't shout in despair.

_Though she was not one of us_...

She didn't deserve this.

_Why do I feel this way_?

Them Humans could never defy death. There was no point in feeling sad.

_She's never coming back_.

All he wanted to do was cry.

(End of Third Person Limited, Stoick)

(Explanation: Val dies in a bombing)

* * *

*Year 1984, Ireland Branch Mansion, Ireland*

Four-year-old Hiccup cried as he clutched his broken arm close to his chest. Right now, he was curled up in a ball in his sparse room, crying his eyes out. Earlier that day, Snotlout had thought it would be funny to push Hiccup down a rocky incline located in the family's obstacle course out back.

But he dared not to show the injury to his father in fear of making him disappointed again. The last thing he needed was to hear his father talk behind his back about how sad and ashamed he was in his own flesh and blood.

He could just here it now: "Ah, God, why did yer half ta send me a son who canna even handle a fur rocks?"

No, Hiccup would rather bare this physical pain than listen to his father's disappointed voice, which caused him the most pain in his heart (6)

Hiccup hated it. He hated the fact that he was so weak. He loathed himself for being a disappointment. He despised himself for bringing unbearable shame to the Haddock name.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Next time: Hiccup is adopted by the Potters

* * *

Trivia:

However, despite the number of people in the family, never in all of recorded- I repeat RECORDED- history of the family had there _ever_ been a single muggleborn Haddock...

That is, until Valka "Val" Emersyn came into the picture...

* * *

(1) There were three main branches:

Business Branch (People in business profession)

Viking Branch (people in fighting profession)

Head Branch (people running the family. Stoick is a part of this house as well as the Viking one)

There was also few lesser known medical branches since some Haddocks decided to focus on medicine. Many of the members in this branches were runts (weak Haddocks), though, and were not really respected by the other Haddock branches, including Grimbeard, despite the fact that his own _son_ was a part of it.

Despite this, people in this branch were as successful as the other branches.

(2) Outsider's blood. The Haddock's prided themselves on their "pure strength."

(3) The test was to test a person's endurance, smarts and strength. As long as an outsider had at least two of these qualities they can come into the family.

(4) There are 530 members of the Haddock family. Every 27 or so members live in each mansion.

(5) Magic accelerated Hiccup's mind development.

(6) Imagine someone you love and look up to piercing your heart with a hundred needles. That's how Hiccup felt.


	3. It's a mess

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS A MESS!**

A/N: So I've been cleaning out my old files from years back and I found... all of this... whatever this could be. It was ideas for _several_ HTTYD and Harry Potter crossovers (none of which I could ever make), so I'm just posting all of it now.

**.**

**.**

**Story Idea Encyclopedia:**

**H for How To Train Your Dragon  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: A series of Ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption. permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique

* * *

Story Idea #1: **Harry is reborn as Hiccup** in the HTTYD dimension

Summary: "The very moment Harry Potter closed his eyes for the last time in his world, Hiccup the third took in his first breath of life in another."

Hiccup still retains his thinking ability. He uses his knowledge and rains to make houses sturdier an weapons more sophisticated. Though lacking muscle, Hiccup became a valuable "tool" of Berk. Hiccup is not very popular with half of the village though. Most of the children his age think hat he was weird and Snotlout and Tuffnut like to bully him a lot. Astrid was nicer and would usually play with Hiccup and Ruffnut, but as Astrid got older, she began to get more colder towards the others. Soon, there were three factions:

Hiccup and Ruffnut

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs

Astrid

These factions, however, turned into two:

Hiccup and Ruffnut

Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid

... which then turned into one on four:

Hiccup

Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid

The reason for why Ruffnut left was so that she could stop the others-including Astrid- from picking on Harry, which seemed to work half of the time

The elders did not much like Harry and his "modern" ideas since they believed he was ruining the Viking culture. Harry responded by saying that saving people's lives was more important than their stupid culture.

When the elders said that valor and honor make death worth it, Harry blew a gasket and told them that "Oh really? Then tell me, how the bloody hell are these dead people going to get recognize for their valor if EVERYONE WHO KNOWS IS DEAD?! WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING TO CONTINUE TELLING ALL THOSE HEROIC TALES AND LEGENDS IF THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW ABOUT THEM ARE _DEAD_?!"

Silence.

"...And thus this leads me to my next argument concerning the lack of proper recording equipment and writing and reading skills..."

Hiccup is adored by most of the younger children who always come to Hiccup instead of the senior Vikings to listen to stories of magic and adventure and happiness and friendship and peace. They loved to listen to stories about Hogwarts, the founders, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the dark lords and how the good guys always beat them up, about the fountain of youth, the three brothers and death, about the goblins, Gringotts, the vaults, the dragons, the triwizard tournament, the three headed dog, etc.

About the maze, merfolk, birthday parties, the Christmases, and, secretly, about magic. Soon the younger generations all knew how to use magic. Apparently, the probability of people being born with magical ability was one hundred times more likely than in his world.

Taught Ruffnut, as well, when she saw him teaching magic to the children

Harry really enjoyed teaching. He was against killing Dragons, as well as most of the young people

Monkey see, Monkey Do

What ever big brother tells them to do, they do.

Hiccup taught them how to read and write.

As well as to Ruffnut, most to her displeasure. Told her if she really didn't want to learn, why did she come in the first place.

Told Ruffnut the truth about Hiccup/Harry Potter. Ruffnut idolized him so much after that, that she left the others to be friends openly with Hiccup more.

Tuffnut upset about Ruffnut's decision, but Ruffnut said that he was the idiot who kept bullying her childhood friend. Threatens to replace him with Hiccup if he didn't stop being an idiot.

Ruffnut lived at Stocik's house until

NOT Hiccup x Ruffnut! Siblings!Ruffnut-and-Hiccup

* * *

**Story idea #2**: Harry is sent to Hiccup's world: and they grow up as twins - both go to Hogwarts or just Harry goes to Hogwarts

Hiccup is sent to Harry's world after being "killed" by the other children (the other four) along with Toothless.

Or maybe when they ran away from the arena.

Harry informed Dumbledore of the crisis first, in case Stoick asks Albus for help.

When Albus asks if they knew of an excuse Albus could use (He told them he could always come up with one himself but he wants to hear their opinions as well e.i./e.x. do not know where he is/ he had no control over Harry's actions, since his control only extended to Hogwarts and what happens in it. (Nothing more, nothing less))

Hiccup stated that his father told him "You are no son of mine" effectively disow2ning him in the magical world. Albus asks Hiccup if he wanted to keep his name.

Hiccup said he did not want his name, since he will just bring shame to his clan/family/village

Albus surprised that Hiccup said shame to family than shame to "me"

Harry tells albus Hiccup will now be known as Hiccup Lily Potter for now.

Hiccup asked Harry if they could somehow open a connection with Astrid. Harry opens portal to the cove, where Astrid was sitting at, making it easier for the two boys

They explain to her that

Toothless, Hiccup and Harry get a house on a dragon reserve when Harry bought the house. Toothless was intrigued to see all the way-larger-than-him dragons so peaceful and calm (most of the time) Makes friends with some dragons and Hiccup shares his knowledge with the dragon trainers/keepers. Hits off with Charlie and the others

Hiccup befriends many of the dragons, who see him as one of their own. Toothless also vouched for him. Behind Hiccup's back, Toothless told some of his friends that his clan had tried to kill him.

* * *

Story Idea #3: **Modern Magical Version of HHTYD**: Modern AU. Viking Bashing

A twist in the usual Harry-is-neglected-by-his-family story.

**Modern Magical Version of HHTYD**: Modern AU. Averagely-Smart!Tuffnut. Smart!Ruffnut. Averagely-Smart! Snotlout. Viking Bashing, pleasedon'tflame

Trivia:

However, despite the number of people in the family, never in all of recorded- I repeat RECORDED- history of the family had there _ever_ been a single muggleborn Haddock...

That is, until Valka "Val" Emersyn came into the picture...

(1) There were three main branches:

Business Branch (People in business profession)

Viking Branch (people in fighting profession)

Head Branch (people running the family. Stoick is a part of this house as well as the Viking one)

There was also few lesser known medical branches since some Haddocks decided to focus on medicine. Many of the members in this branches were runts (weak Haddocks), though, and were not really respected by the other Haddock branches, including Grimbeard, despite the fact that his own _son_ was a part of it.

Despite this, people in this branch were as successful as the other branches.

(2) Outsider's blood. The Haddock's prided themselves on their "pure strength."

(3) The test was to test a person's endurance, smarts and strength. As long as an outsider had at least two of these qualities they can come into the family.

(4) There are 530 members of the Haddock family. Every 27 or so members live in each mansion.

(5) Magic accelerated Hiccup's mind development.

(6) Imagine someone you love and look up to piercing your heart with a hundred needles. That's how Hiccup felt.

1983 **13 July** Four Ulster Defence Regiment (UDR) soldiers were killed by a PIRA landmine in County Tyrone.**17 December** Harrods bombing - a Provisional IRA car bomb killed three policemen and three civilians and injured ninety outside a department store in London.1984**18 May** Three British soldiers were killed by a Provisional IRA landmine in Enniskillen, County Fermanagh. Two RUC officers were killed by a Provisional IRA landmine near Camlough, County Armagh.**12 October** Brighton hotel bombing - the Provisional IRA carried out a bomb attack on the Grand Hotel, Brighton, which was being used as a base for the Conservative Party Conference. Five people, including MP Sir Anthony Berry, were killed. Margaret and Denis Thatcher narrowly escaped injury.

Hiccup is neglected by his family. Stoick tries to be a good dad but doesn't know how to handle Hiccup. Hiccup looks a lot like his mom

Spitelout is Snotlout's dad

Names are after the old Viking Legends

Hiccup is ignored and neglected by Stoick who was grieving for the loss of his wife. He could/can see Val in Hiccup. preferred the other children in the family over Hiccup

Hiccup was born weaker. Family (not Stoick) blamed it on Val, but no one said the guts to say this out loud.

Astrid/Snotlout/Ruffnut Bashing

Good! Fishlegs

Hiccup adopted by lily and James.

Harry stays with Potters in their home in Ireland near to where Lily's parents' live at. Harry is discovered by Wizarding world who misprint his age as four. Dumbledore go to con clusion that Harry was born year after real Harry. vOLDEMORT FINDS hARRY alive. believes its same harry, doesn';t know age. arryv really was five. Kill grandparents L and J anniversary.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II finds Harry James Potter on his door step with Dumbledore. Harry's eyes widen at the name. It was his name. Hiccup II married Chrysantha Evans. Unfortunately for Harry, Chrysantha says that she could not take Harry in and tells her to leave him with his other sister, Petunia as she already had her hands full with three sons. Hiccup II asks why she said that and told him it was a family secret that her parents begged for her notto reveal to anyone.

Harry abused at Dursleys. Misses the Potters really much. His body got stronger due to the chores he was told to do.

Harry meets Hiccup II again. He divorced Chrysantha when she began to abuse his daughter, Lilian Haddock, and son, Graniv Haddock, (twins) because they looked a lot like her dead sister, Lily. Chrysantha went too far and killed them. They were only two years old. Hiccup II got her in jail and took his son to court to testify. Talks to Harry a bit before Harry goes back "home" Hiccup ii followed him, curious to see what Petunia was like. Was appalled when the family beat up Harry. He called the police who arrested the Dursleys.

Hiccup told Harry could stay with him as he was technically his uncle. Harry agreed.

Meets Hiccup II's son, Damion Haddock, the spitting image of Harry if not for his midnight blue eyes and light, sandy hair and lean muscles. When Damion finds out Harry was abused by his mom's sister, he immediately promised to be the best older brother in the world (No, also abused maybe not as bad)

Stayed until Hagrid showed up. Told him Dursleys were arrested for child abuse and second degree murder.

They then arrested Miss Figgs a month later for being part of the group that had wrecked the police station and freed the adult Dursleys from jail.

Once upon a time, there was a family noble and old. The name of said family was Haddock, a name that can be traced well into the Viking Era more than 2000 years ago.

For generations, the family had produced successful businessmen and great fighters who competed in tournaments to win big money. The name Haddock was both feared, admired and respected by many people around the globe for their intimidating strength, generous donations to desperate and selfless causes, and large money wells, respectively. Unfortunately, Haddocks tended to be short tempered and, thus, easily provoked when annoyed or angered, leading the family to have many enemies of their own.

And _that_ led to the Family Enclosure act by the Head of the whole family, Grimbeard the Ghastly, the most vicious and strongest Haddock of them all.

In order to protect his family from harm, Grimbeard decided to have all Haddocks lived in groups with the people they are most closely related in large mansions scattered all over the world. This, he believed, would make it more difficult for their enemies to kill them off.

It also allowed family members watch each other closely and make sure no "unsavory" blood came into the Haddock name.

After doing this, Grimbeard decided that the organization of the family was too sloppy and that he needed a clearer way to keep close watch of his family branches. And so, the Tree System was born. The Tree System reorganized family based both on relation and occupation. For example, a mother and son were wrestlers, but the father and daughter were businessmen. Therefore, the Father and daughter would live in one mansion with other Haddock businessmen while the mother and son would live with others of their own kind.

There were three main branches:

Business Branch

Viking Branch

Head Branch (1)

There was also a few medical branches since some Haddocks decided to focus on medicine. Many of the members in this branches were runts (weak Haddocks), though, and were not really respected by the other Haddock branches, including Grimbeard, despite the fact that his own _son_ had once been a part of it, before he was kicked out of the family.

It just so happens that there was a "Viking" branch in Ireland, ran by Stoick Haddock, a prodigy of his generation of Haddocks.

However, despite the number of people in the family, never in all of recorded- I repeat RECORDED- history of the family had there _ever_ been a single muggleborn Haddock...

That is, until Valka "Val" Emersyn came into the picture...

Haddock name one of the richest people in Europe.

Hiccup lives with his mom (Val), dad (Stoick), cousins (Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snoutlout and Astrid) uncles and aunts (His cousin's parents). His whole family can trace their routes down to the old Norse and Viking age. Hiccup's family always taught their children Old Norse and all the Viking legends and Myths. They were taught how to use weapons. Tuff and Ruff's parents are martial artists and Astrid's parents are police officers/interrogators. Hiccup's and Snotlout's dads are wrestlers. Their parents want their children to become just like them. Val was an outsider. She worked as a doctor. She, too, was as strong as the other members of the family, but condoned fighting, unless it was in defense.

Hiccup was born weaker. Family (not Stoick) blamed it on Val, but no one said the guts to say this out loud.

Val dies in a bombing

Astrid/Snotlout/Ruffnut Bashing

Good! Fishlegs

Hiccup adopted by lily and James.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II finds Harry James Potter on his door step with Dumbledore. Harry's eyes widen at the name. It was his name. Hiccup II married Chrysantha Evans. Unfortunately for Harry, Chrysantha says that she could not take Harry in and tells her to leave him with his other sister, Petunia as she already had her hands full with three sons. Hiccup II asks why she said that and told him it was a family secret that her parents begged for her notto reveal to anyone.

A twist in the usual Harry-is-neglected-by-his-family story.

1983 **13 July** Four Ulster Defence Regiment (UDR) soldiers were killed by a PIRA landmine in County Tyrone.**17 December** Harrods bombing - a Provisional IRA car bomb killed three policemen and three civilians and injured ninety outside a department store in London.1984**18 May** Three British soldiers were killed by a Provisional IRA landmine in Enniskillen, County Fermanagh. Two RUC officers were killed by a Provisional IRA landmine near Camlough, County Armagh.**12 October** Brighton hotel bombing - the Provisional IRA carried out a bomb attack on the Grand Hotel, Brighton, which was being used as a base for the Conservative Party Conference. Five people, including MP Sir Anthony Berry, were killed. Margaret and Denis Thatcher narrowly escaped injury.

**Hiccup is reborn as Harry**: Hiccup dies due to poison from either the Red Death or the Green Death. You can choose which one. He is then reborn into the future as Harry Potter. There can only be one pairing: HiccupxAstrid. Astrid shall be reborn as Ginny Wesley. You can NOT change that. Also, Hiccup/Harry should lose his leg to the Basilisk and Fawkes must remove ALL the poison in Hiccup/Harry's body. You can't kill him off, sadistic people, am I clear? You. Can. Not. They will have their memories returned to them by the time they reach Nine. Besides this, you can manipulate the rest of the story however you want. Remember: HiccupxAstrid. Must be rated K to T, no exceptions.

**Harry is sent back to the Viking Era**: Harry is sent to the Dursleys' household. Is beaten by unlce for doing accidental "freaky" magic. Magic sends Harry to Berk, where Val finds him and adopts the broken child.  
No one but Stoick and

**Armageddon ends the world / Hiccup IS James Potter**: Vikings are in the future, not the past

Hiccup and Toothless find the ruins of Hogwarts while on one of their flights -  
Before the movie ends and before the Stoick returns from searching for the Nest  
They see the building was made of stone. Hiccup began drawing the ruins when Toothless suddenly smelled something. He walked, nudging Hiccup to follow him.  
Hiccup saw a great lake/ocean that looed larger than any lake he had seen. Since the sky was clear and the sun was still high above in the sky, Hiccup saw that the lake was black.

Whipping Willow

A twist in the typical Hiccup-goes-to-the-future-to-learn-magic.

Story Idea #3: **Hiccup IS James Potter**: Armageddon destroys and rebuilds world's geography and most of human progress. World gone back to the stone age. Vikings are in the future, not the past.

Hiccup shouted out in joy as he and Toothless flew across the clear blue sky above the clouds, themselves. Hiccup's father was going to come home tomorrow (he and toothless had seen the ships heading toward Berk yesterday. The fleets were in terrible condition) so Hiccup decided to make the most of this flight, since it will probably be harder for him to get out of the house for long periods of time without being questioned by his father when he came back. (1)

Toothless, had felt sad when he learned of Stoick's soon return. He knew who Stoick was thanks to Hiccup's amusing rants of frustration. Through those rant alone, Toothless was able to conclude that Stoick... wasn't a good person.

Oh, his heart _might_ be in the right place and he might have a few tons of muscles, but besides that the man completely lacked luster and depth. He chose brawn over brains. He hurt and slaughtered many dragons, regardless of age. He attacked harmless dragons, believing that all dragons were evil and that there were no exceptions to this rule. But the thing that took the cake was how carelessly he treated his own son. Even though he had no blood family besides Hiccup to speak of, even Toothless knew blood family bonds should be treated as sacred and highly upheld. Unfortunately, Stoick _obviously_ did not know how to be a father, caring more for honor than blood.

The fact that Toothless could no longer fly for hours at a time just took the cake.

However, despite all of this Toothless knew that there was nothing he could do. Hiccup loved his father as much as Toothless cared for Hiccup. Hiccup didn't want anyone to find out about Toothless and he didn't want to

At least Toothless could take comfort in the that if Hiccup had to chose between Toothless and Stoick, he would chose Toothless in a heart beat.

All he could do was fly through the white clouds and blue sky with a whole wide ocean underneath him along with Hiccup as he breathed in the fresh morning air mix with that sweet odor-

Wait. That odor.

No, its impossible. Its been _years_ since he smelled that scent. _Centuries._

Cinnamon. It smell like sweet cinnamon.

Frantic, Toothless forgot all about Hiccup on his back, Stoick on his ship, flying in the sky, shadowing the ocean below, _everything._ All he could think about was that _smell_. The _smell_ that only _he_ even _knew_ about.

**Cinnamon Rolled Biscuits**.

Oh, how monstrous irony is. How cruel irony could be.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless find the ruins of Hogwarts while on one of their flights - Before the movie ends and before the Stoick returns from searching for the Nest They see the building was made of stone. Hiccup began drawing the ruins when Toothless suddenly smelled something. He walked, nudging Hiccup to follow him. Hiccup saw a great lake/ocean that looked larger than any lake he had seen. Since the sky was clear and the sun was still high above in the sky, Hiccup saw that the lake was black.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Gobber does not baby Hiccup or keep track on where he was going for half of the day.


End file.
